tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стазер
Стазер (orig. Staser) - штатное лучевое энергетическое стрелковое оружие агентов Агентства Небесного Вмешательства (глава лорд Координатор) и Гвардии Канцелярии (глава Кастеллян) на и за пределами планеты Галлифрей. Продукт технологии Повелителей Времени. Обычно стазер имеет компактную форму - пистолет, но также используются и ружья, как снайперской линейки, так и обычные. Использование Стазер - оружие, действующее в нескольких режимах: *оглушение противника *уничтожение противника *направленный энергетический поток Стазер не оставляет после использования на жертве видимых повреждений тканей организма, одежды или брони, но его действие в боевом режиме вызывает обширное необратимое повреждение внутренних тканей тела, в том числе и у Повелителей Времени. На неорганическую материю стазер действует только в третьем - режиме энергопотока. труп невозможно было идентифицировать. (ТВ: Беспощадный убийца) Оружие личной охраны Президента не имело оглушающего режима (ТВ: С дьявольским упорством) Согласно одному источнику, один выстрел из стазера мог убить Повелители Времени и не позволить ему регенерировать. (ПРОЗА: Клетка-прародитель) Однако, стазеры могли быть модифицированы таким образом, чтобы все же позволять регенерацию - например, таким образом Одиннадцать пытал Вольстрома, принуждая его последовательно регенерировать. (АУДИО: Сторона Ангелов) Стазеры были бесполезны против сонтаранской брони (ТВ: Временное вторжение), андроидов производства Краал (АУДИО: Осейдонское приключение) и далеков (АУДИО: Элемент апокалипсиса) Staser pistols apparently come in different versions. Those seen after the Sontaran invasion were significantly larger then those seen before.needed The stasers issued to Chancellery Guards and to security personnel were coloured red, but Castellan Spandrell and Chancellor Goth both used black pistols. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Before his death, Andred showed his wife Leela how to operate a staser. (AUDIO: Extermination) Stasers were used during the Last Great Time War. Children in the First Segment of the War sorted out staser bolt chargers in munitions factories. (PROSE: The Stranger) Stasers were devolved into machine pistols on the Neverwhen planet front as a result of time phasing. (AUDIO: The Neverwhen) Instances of use edit A staser wielded by Commander Maxil was used to stun the Fifth Doctor. (TV: Arc of Infinity) A Castellan supposedly kept a small staser hidden on his person, and was shot dead by security personnel whilst using it to attempt an escape during Borusa's Death Zone gambit. (TV: The Five Doctors) A staser sniper rifle was used in the assassination of the Lord President by Goth. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Coordinator Narvin was given a staser for a mission in Earth's past. President Romana forbid him from using it to stun or kill humans. He shot a wall to impress the local people and he promised to gift it to Sol in exchange for her help. (AUDIO: Intervention Earth) Commander Roxita and his Capitol Guard used stasers in vain against the Vashta Nerada on Synthesis Station. Within the Doctor's TARDIS, the Eighth Doctor found that Roxita's staser had been infested by the Vashta Nerada. (AUDIO: Day of the Vashta Nerada) After becoming President and having Clara Oswald extracted from the last moments of her time stream, the Twelfth Doctor took the sidearm of the President's personal security from the General and shot him. The General then regenerated. (TV: Hell Bent) During his invasion of Gallifrey following his banishment by the Doctor, Rassilon killed his successor as Lord President with a staser, reclaiming his gauntlet and the title of Lord President. (COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen) en: _ Категория:Повелители Времени Категория:Объекты АНВ Категория:Оружие Категория:Технологии Категория:Галлифрейские технологии Категория:Путешествия во времени Категория:Технологии, связанные со временем Категория:Технологии для перемещения в пространстве и времени Категория:Технологии перемещения, транспорт, космические аппараты Категория:Военные технологии